


Reddie Versus the Coronavirus

by chucklehoneybear



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coronavirus, Cute Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, eddie is a hypochondriac and richie loves him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucklehoneybear/pseuds/chucklehoneybear
Summary: Richie and Eddie face covid19 head on
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Reddie Versus the Coronavirus

“Aw Eds. You look so cute!” Richie cooed, biting back laughter.

Eddie, however, did not return the affection.

He was standing at the doorway with lab goggles and a surgical grade mask, and he had latex gloves fitted over his hands. Not to mention the raincoat he was wearing, along with boots that went up to his knees. He looked like a cute dystopian scientist, and Richie would so kiss the shit out of Eddie right then and there except for the fact that he was glowering at him with death stares.

“You are not leaving the house without gloves, Rich.”

“Whaat? I have my mask and glasses, Eds! Basic protection! You doan ‘aff to worry bout me, baby.” He shot him a wink, accompanied with a shit eating grin. “Besides, you’re way overdressed-“

“Overdressed? Overdressed? Thousands of people are dying every day, to an INCURABLE virus, and you’re telling me this is overdressing?” Eddie gestured to his outfit, his voice muffled from the mask.

“Okay, okay,” Richie sighed and caved, slipping on a pair of latex gloves himself. “But please take off your goggles, for gods sake. I have a spare pair of glasses somewhere.”  
“Not a chance.” Eddie adjusted his goofy looking goggles proudly. “These goggles are tightly sealed around the edges. I would have you wear a pair too, but you’ve got glasses already.”

“This is a fashion atrocity,” Richie grumped.

“I’d rather live than look pretty for a bunch of strangers on the street, thank you very much,” Eddie thumbed over their shopping list (which, Richie thought, was quite unnecessary since they already have enough supplies to last 5 apocalypses and the end of the world).

“Ready to go, Eds? Or do you want to carry an oxygen tank with you too?”  
Eddie shot him a withering glare as they stepped out of the house. “You know what Rich, maybe I should let the virus get you.”

“Puh-lease. My immune system is too robust. They couldn’t get this if they wanted to.” Richie declared.

“It doesn’t fucking work that way, dipshit.” Eddie grumped.


End file.
